The Letter
by ninewood
Summary: Based on the BBC Scotland television drama, Takin' Over The Asylum, which starred David Tennant, a look into what happened to Campbell Bain.


Title: The Letter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The car stopped at the curb as the door opened and Campbell Bain got out of the car. He pushed the blue baseball cap up when he leaned into the open window and smiled at the driver.

"See you later," said Campbell. Watching the car leave, he turned and looked at the building. BBC GLASGOW shimmered in the sunlight as he smiled and walked quickly to the door. Opening the door, he walked inside and headed for the desk.

"Good morning!" said Campbell to the guard at the desk and the man nodded. Walking down the hallway, he came to the lift and pushed the button. He rocked back and forth on his heels when the doors opened and he walked inside the lift. Watching the doors close, he pushed the button and watched the numbers moving. After the doors opened, he walked out and headed down the hallway. He looked at the pictures of the other radio hosts when he saw his picture and stopped. CAMPBELL BAIN'S LOONEY TUNES SHOW was printed in big letters across the bottom of the picture and he laughed.

He still couldn't believe he had his own radio show. If it wasn't for his friend, Eddie McKenna, he wouldn't have. It was Eddie that taught him how to be a disc jockey and gave him a chance. They had their own little show at Saint Jude's Hospital then got a big break. It was a big break for Campbell but not for Eddie. They liked him better and Campbell felt bad. Shrugging, he walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the door to where he did his show.

"What?" asked Campbell, looking at the paper that had been taped to the glass on the door.

"Campbell," called a voice. He turned around and looked at the blonde haired woman coming closer.

"What's with the paper?" asked Campbell, taking the blue baseball cap off.

"It's a surprise," said Marcy McKay, brushing some of the ginger hair from his brown eyes. Marcy was his producer and knew about his condition. She didn't care that he was manic and was very stern with him when he had an episode.

"Oh yeah?" asked Campbell, opening the door. He stopped short when he saw the balloons, the stack of presents on the table near where he did his show, the HAPPY 1ST. ANNIVERSARY CAMPBELL banner and a large sack of mail. He turned as Marcy smiled and he blinked. "What's all this?!"

"It's your anniversary! It was a year ago TODAY that you did your first broadcast!"

"I forgot all about that!" said Campbell, walking to the chair and looked at the small cupcake in front of him. Marcy walked closer when she took a lighter out and lit the candle.

"Make a wish!" whispered Marcy. Campbell closed his eyes, made a wish and blew the candle out. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I have NO clue!" said Campbell. Looking around, he saw the comedy records on the shelf behind him and took one of the albums off the shelf. "Oh! I got an idea! Today is going to be a comedy day!"

"Every day is a comedy day with you, Love!"

"Funny. Anyway, I'm going to pick some bits, maybe have callers call in with what they want to hear, and..." said Campbell then looked at the mail. "...read some fan mail in between."

"As long as you do the commercials and keep it clean," said Marcy, wagging a finger at him.

"Any naughty bits you hear you can bleep out."

"Ok. Oh, you might want to open the top present!"

"Why?"

"Well, you do know that the radio awards were last night."

"I wasnae allowed to go."

"Well, they didnae want you to be upset if you didnae win."

He had been nominated for THE BEST NEW DISC JOCKEY award but the hospital was afraid of his reaction to if he had won or not and the station agreed with him not attending the ceremony. Campbell took the present off the pile when he opened it and blinked.

"It's a...frame."

"Turn it around," said Marcy. Slowly, he turned the frame around and his eyes went wide.

"I won?"

"That you did!" said Marcy, hugging him and he was shaking. She jumped when he screamed and let go.

"IWONIWONIWONIWONIWON!" shouted Campbell, hopping around the room and Marcy laughed.

"This is the other reason!" laughed Marcy, leaving the room and closed the door. Walking to the other room, she watched him jumping around the room and was shouting that he won. She sat down when she placed the headphones on and pushed the button. "Put your ears on, Love."

Campbell calmed down as he sat down then placed the headphones on and looked at her. Marcy counted down when he saw the ON THE AIR sign light up and the introduction music played.

"You are listening to Campbell Bain's Looney Tunes show and I AM Campbell Bain! Today is a special day! It's my anniversary! Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat's right! It was one year ago today that I did my first show here! Also, I WON THE BEST NEW DISC JOCKEY AWARD! Yeeeeeeeeeeeees! Ok, sorry, I think I just blew out my producer's ears. Now, today is a special treat. I am going to play nothing but comedy bits! If there is anything you want to hear, just call in and I'll play it if I got it! I am also going to read some of the fan mail you wrote in. You should see the size of this mail bag! It's huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge! Hmmmmmmmmmm. I think I'll start off with a letter then some comedy. I'll just reach in to the bag and..." said Campbell, reaching into the mail bad then out an envelope and looked at the address. The letter was from Eddie.

"Campbell?" asked Marcy, watching him open the envelope and look at the letter.

_Campbell._

_How are you? I'm fine. As you can see, I am living in London now. I got a job at a small radio station. I hear that you're doing well, too, and that the show is a hit. Knew you had it in you. I never imagined that I would meet someone like you. You were this energetic punk kid that faked being manic so he could stay in a mental hospital and help run a radio station. To this day I don't understand why you did that. Oh, I know that you really are manic but that was really dumb. Don't get me wrong. I did enjoy working with you. You had this energy that I wish I had when I was your age. I guess I lost it over the years and I didn't want you to waste your chance at doing something I knew you were enjoying. I was angry to lose the job to you but knew you'd be more upset over losing it then I was. I am very proud of you, Campbell. Keep up the good work and remember...WE ARE LOONIES AND WE ARE PROUD!_

_Write back if you want._

_Eddie._

Campbell read the letter a few more times when he heard someone tap on the glass and looked up.

"Oh! Sorry! Um, I think I'll skip this one and play something!" said Campbell, placing the record on the turntable and placed the needle down. He pushed the button when he sat back in the chair and read the letter again. Smiling, he placed his feet up on the console and looked at the award, feeling very proud of himself.

-----------------------------------

The End.....


End file.
